We Treasure Daybreaks
by Kion Blizzards
Summary: Timeline is a complicated concept, and interfering with it is beyond question. Still, with a desire to part away the emptiness he had been feeling since her disappearance, Kaze headed for a journey in which the reincarnation of Yuki is its final destination. Little did he know, it would take more than just a wish to make that come true. (Based on post-story EoS)
1. Where We Belong

Treasure Town at dusk was truly a scene to behold. The summer breeze gently ruffled on the treetop, blending into the dim rays of light that lit up the whole town at its closing hours with a palette of brilliant yellow and orange. Every now and then, you could hear the two Kecleon brothers arguing over the remaining stocks or Chansey humming a melody to put the newborns to sleep.

Kaze was sitting at the end of Sharpedo Bluff, staring at the setting sun over the glistening horizon. Sound of waves clashing against the shores resonated inside his ears like a sonate of life being performed at a grand orchestra. His eyes closed, and a faint smile flickered across his sincere face.

"Sunset gazing again, Kaze?"

Flare came into his view with a warm-hearted smile towards the somber Riolu. Kaze heaved a sigh, staring at his Flareon companion. Gazing far beyond sight, he whispered, "Do you remember Yuki?"

His eyes darkened as they showed a sign of loss and concealment. Flare looked at Kaze with surprise. It had been a long time since that event happened and he thought Kaze had forgotten about her.

"What makes you ask that?" Flare asked, sitting next to Kaze. "We all keep her in our heart. You, the Guild's members and even I start to feel a little empty without her presence nearby."

Patting on Kaze's shoulders, he continued, "But we have to move on, right? She's fulfilled her duty in this world. You should be glad that things have all turned back to normal because of her."

"I guess you're right," Kaze replied halfheartedly, turning in another direction.

"Anyway..." Flare stood up on four, his voice becoming serious. "...tomorrow is going to be graduation day. So take a good rest and be prepared, will you Kaze?"

The Riolu nodded airily. Seeing that only made Flare shook his head in discomfort.

...

"Follow me, Kaze! We're almost there!"

"Hey, wait up! You know I can't run _that_ fast!"

Kaze was running on a shiny green grassy hill, chasing after the blurry shadow of Yuki. A smile gladly blossomed on his face as Yuki turned around to see if he could catch up with her. The soaring wind blew through him, sending the scent of fresh grass across the air.

"I can feel it! We're not far from it!" she said, still sprinting ahead of him.

"Where exactly are we going, Yuki?" Kaze asked, stopping midway to catch his breath.

Yuki turned back and walked slowly to Kaze. She lifted his face up with her paws and her eyes sparkled in excitement.

"We're heading there, Kaze, to the place only for two of us. To our _forever_ , Kaze!" She beamed with all her grace.

"To our... forever?"

Kaze's face became perplexed. Yuki had never said such words to him. She then just turned around, assumingly preparing to dash forward again, but then, realization struck him hard. _No, this isn't right. These words... they are not from...her._

"What's wrong, Kaze?"

In stead of a reply, Kaze remained silent with his eyes turning black.

"Sunshine Hill, what happened on that day?"

"What are you saying, Kaze?"

Just as Yuki was reaching out her paw to comfort him, he swatted it away while growling angrily.

"Just answer me!"

"..."

"Just as I thought, you are not Yuki," Kaze said, getting into a fighting position. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

There was no response. Suddenly, the sky around him turned into a total dark abyss as the grass all died out, blackening into ashes. The previous wind now possessed a haunting aura, cutting through his bones.

The Eevee standing in front of Kaze started shaking violently, beams of crimson red light shooting out from its eyes. Kaze took a step backward, but to no avail as he gradually felt the darkness engulfing him into a state of unconsciousness.

"You'll never find her again..." The moment before Kaze's mind blackened out, a voice echoed, entering his head. "...Your future will be full of remorse and sorrow. You've suffered this since you were born and the ones you love will perish in front of your own eyes..."

"...This is your future!"

"No! I refuse it!"

"Kaze, wake up! Wake up!"

Kaze's eyes shot open. He quickly looked around him, only to see the familiar sight of his straw bed with the faint light from the torch hanging on the wall. He let out a deep sigh of relief. Then, as he turned to his left, Flare entered his sight.

"You were shouting in your dream. What's the matter?" Flare asked with care. "Having nightmare again?"

It took Kaze a moment to make his mind back into senses. He nodded. These dreams had been happening to him lately, and each time it got into his sleep, there were only thorough despair and fear that ensnared him completely.

"If only you were still here with me..." Kaze remarked, biting his lips while glancing at the nearby empty straw bed.

Flare nearly facepawed upon hearing that saying of him.

"About Yuki again? You should forget about her already, Kaze. It will only do you more harm than good in the long run." Flare advised.

Kaze shook his head. Something was not right, he could feel it. There must be a way to get her back somehow, he knew there would be. But as the moon was high above his head and the neighboring Kricketunes had begun their performance, a good sleep was what he needed right now.

"Sorry for waking you up, Flare," Kaze said mildly. "Have a good night."

"You too, Kaze," Flare replied, checking on Kaze one last time before shutting the door.

...

"Up and at 'em!"

The usual morning alarm from Loudred roused Kaze from his sleepy state. He yawned a bit, stretching his muscles out before responding.

"Good morning, Loudred," Kaze said, swiping the sleepiness off his eyes.

"The morning cheer is a moment to spare, Kaze." Loudred rushed over his words. "You'd better hurry up."

Kaze nodded, putting on the Guild's badge and his white scarf. However, the moment he reached for his scarf, Yuki's headband caught him dead in track again. Vivid recollection about her appearance the days before flashed through his head like a slow tape of film. He embraced his feelings, and with Loudred, they slowly walked out of the room.

Wigglytuff's Guild in the early morning was always crowded. There was team Fitzle getting order from their client, a terrified Pachirisu, apparently going on a rescue mission shorly afterwards or in the corner of the room, Chimecho was ready for her assembly service. Kaze's thought was vague as this morning to him was different. Usually, there would be Yuki running around, greeting everyone cheerfully before coming back to his place with a radiant smile, preparing for whatever task Chatot would put up for them that day.

But now she'd gone, everything just... changed.

"And three, smiles go for miles!"

The morning cheer came in a flash, quickly enough to get Kaze a moment before heading to work. Just as then, there was Chatot and the Guildmaster, Wigglytuff coming over to him.

"We're sorry for that event to happen, Kaze." Wigglytuff started first. Kaze just shrugged his shoulders. What else could he do? Trying to prevent _everyone_ from reopening his own sore? Like losing her was the only bad thing that had come into his life.

"But you know team Snowflake had to operate regardless of her or not," Chatot continued. "That and you have to recruit a new member."

The last sentence from Chatot caught Kaze surprised.

"A new recruit, but why?" Kaze asked back immediately, not looking pleasant.

"You see..." Chatot lowered his voice, apparently trying to comfort Kaze. "...there was never any precedences of a team run on a solo explorer, so we thought you could need a new companion, just to sooth the pain of losing Yuki away."

"How could you think of that!?" Kaze exclaimed, barely keeping his calm. "Team Snowflake will only have Yuki and I as its members, no more no less!"

"Kaze, I k-"

Wigglytuff stopped Chatot. "Let's me do the talking from this point, Chatot," he said calmly. "Why don't you do me a favor and keep an eye on the Perfect Apple stock, will you?"

Chatot looked at his Guildmaster in disbelief, but knowing what he was up to something, Chatot left the place. Wigglytuff then turned to Kaze, and with a sincere smile, he whispered.

"I believe I need to show you something. Something that I should have handed to you a long time ago."

Said so and he led Kaze to his room where he opened the large wooden chest, the one that he had opened the same day Yuki and Kaze registered into the Guild. From the chest, he took out a piece of writing that had blurred a bit assumingly because of time. The moment the paper was handed to Kaze, he just could not hold his tears anymore.

"T-this is f-from Yuki."

Kaze looked at Wigglytuff in shock, only to receive from the pink Pokémon a nod.

"Go on, read it."

 _..._

"Dear my only and forever companion,

It feels weird writing a letter to someone you were just with, but...

You're the worst, Kaze!

Indecisive. Predictable. And careless.

The first moment I met you in this world, you were acting a total mess.

But, there was something inside you that compelled me to put all my faith in you. I knew it from your smile, from the way you showed your care towards all the people you met that one day you could become a brilliant explorer, just as what you had always dreamed to be one.

Back then, I never get a chance to actually express my feelings to you. The initial shock of being of a Pokémon had trapped my thought inside a cage for almost half of the time we had been together. It wasn't until that time at Fogbound Lake, staring at the magnificent light above the water that I realized what I had been missing the whole time.

You know what Kaze, the moment I heard that from Grovyle, my heart sank, like a lot. I knew that there was only little time for me left and I just had that amount of time to make things up to you. But in the end, I just couldn't do anything.

I just feel so guilty about myself, having deceived my emotions towards you the whole time.

Please say sorry to Flare for me. He deserves a more trustful Pokémon to put his heart into than I am. I never actually had a chance to tell him that. I think being friend with him is more than a blessing for me already.

And please send my sorry to everyone too, for making them worry about me. You remembered those smiles I made the day before my departure from this world? I think that was the only thing I could do, at least, to tell the others that they should continue with their work regardless of me.

It was darker. And shallower. And somewhat thoughtless.

And softer. And more memorable. And stronger.

Remember the river inside Apple Woods? The water was refreshing and the picnic was beyond my dream. Racing with you along the Northern Desert, I really thought I could win. The moon we saw at the Hidden Land that day was a delicious-looking apple to me. Singing the explorers' choir with you. Then falling out time. We were horrible explorers, couldn't get a single mission done right.

It's strange to feel these feelings going alongside with me every single task we went on. They're unforgettable scenes to me. But they're such little things. It feels weird, right?

What do you think? Do you think I made it into anyone's heart like that?

I wonder if I made it into yours. I wonder if you'll still remember me.

If you forget me, I'll just come back and...

No, I don't want to start over.

Please don't forget me. Promise me you won't forget me!

I'm glad that it was you.

I love you, Kaze.

I'm sorry we couldn't eat all the gummies. I'm sorry I hit you too much. I'm sorry I was so selfish.

I'm so, so, so, so sorry. Thank you for everything.

Yuki."


	2. Preparation and Stuff

"Hey, are you awake? Please tell me that you're awake."

She opened her eyes only to see a total whiteness ranging beyond eyesight. Her trembling paws tried to stand up straight, but they just collapsed as she could not feel any strength left inside her body. She blinked her eyes again, and standing in front of her was a familiar figure, the one that made her inner soul stunned with shock.

"Kaze? I-is that you?"

Her voice crashed and there was no response either, only the silence that followed the echo. And, the blurry figure she saw earlier had disappeared.

"Where am I? Where is this place? Is this heaven? Am I dead?"

Question after question surrounded her to no end. Then, she could feel something, soothing and refreshing, like a faint gust of wind on a vast pasture on a peaceful summer day. She closed her eyes, trying to take all the sensation in. She then heard giggles, and then, the sound of someone crying.

"Don't worry, everything's gonna be just fine."

The voice sent a bolt through her head. She recognised that voice, it was from the one she loved more than anything in the world combined. She shouted, clinging onto the echo for a reply, but then she realized, she was falling back to unconsciousness again.

...

"Why? Why is it always happening to me?!"

Kaze burst into tears, clutching tightly onto the piece of paper. He screamed in agony, throwing a fist into the nearby wall. The flickering torch inside the chamber sent warmth to his mind, only making him more confused and depressed.

"Kaze, look..." Wigglytuff tried to reassure him. "...we all know Yuki is gone and there is nothing we can do about it." It took Kaze a really hard moment to swallow the truth down his throat either bitterly or regretfully. Then, what Wigglytuff said next lit a light of hope in his heart.

"But... there is still a way to resurrect her."

Wigglytuff inhaled and looked out the rising sky. "You see, Arceus is the creator of all the living creatures on this planet. I believe he can bypass time and space to bring Yuki back."

"He can?" Kaze asked back with a slightly more calmness this time.

"Yes..." Wigglytuff nodded sincerely. "...but Kaze, before you do anything reckless, I must warn you that timeline is a complicated concept and interfering with it is by no means a wise decision."

Kaze's heart sank down a bit. "I don't care!" he shouted, "I only want to see her one more time even if it costs my life to bring her back!" A strong look of determination shone unfadingly on his face. "Tell me where he is and I will ask him to bring her back!"

This time, Wigglytuff heaved a deep sigh, a sigh of regret for having told Kaze about that option. "Kaze, the hard thing is... We, mortal Pokémon, don't have the slightest findings about Arceus' whereabouts so..."

"Does it mean that I'll never get a chance to see her again?" he asked desperately.

"You can ask Torkoal, the town's elder." Wigglytuff gently advised. "I think he will know something about Arceus."

Kaze stood there, thinking to himself.

"But Kaze, do remember that we have a graduation test this evening at Mystifying Forest."

A friendly reminder came from Wigglytuff. Apparently, he had the slightest notion that Kaze would run away from the Guild before even graduating. It was not a bad thing to think as Wigglytuff had encountered these situations a whole lot of time; namely one of the famous explorer that worked for the Federation. But that is a story for another day. Right now, Wigglytuff only wanted Kaze to be well-prepared for the journey ahead of him.

He came next to Kaze and with beseeching eyes, he whispered, "Please Kaze, this graduation process is for your own good. If you can pass it, I'm sure that you can handle almost anything that comes in your way. So as a Guildmaster of yours, I want you to train hard for it, will you?"

"I will," Kaze said mildly.

...

Back when the day things had not gone astray for both of them. Kaze was having so much fun. He could not remember when he last smiled until that day, the day that Yuki fell down from the sky like an angel, blessed with purity and innocence that hardly could someone he knew be like her. Now, all what she had left for him, for this world was a lasting peacefulness, and the melody she played in the world he perceived just could not fade away.

Sometimes, he wondered, what if he did not meet her, what if he did not fall for her smile the first day they met each other, what if life did not let him suffer from this tragic loss and despair.

His mind went blank, no feelings of wanting to move on.

"Kaze! Wake up!"

Most of the times, Airon was the one who would cheer him up, and this time was not an exception. Kaze was like daydreaming, with his eyes fixed at the rock ceiling and his arm thrown around his neck.

"You've got to forget her Kaze!" Airon exclaimed, seemingly losing his patience telling Kaze to discard the image of Yuki from his head. Kaze led no response, only handing the letter over to Airon. Airon's eyes widened a bit before narrowing. He read through it before covering his mouth, concealing a gasp.

"How can I possibly do that Airon?" Kaze stared at the nightfall, his eyes sparkling in a veil of tears. "Have you ever lost someone who you love more than anything else, Airon? How does it feel when you see her disappearing in front of your bear eyes, Airon?"

In his mind, Airon knew that he could say nothing to cheer Kaze up anymore.

"I'll just leave you alone for a while," Airon said, closing the door.

...

Mystifying Forest. Covered with lushful trees that blocking out the sunlight, Mystifying Forest held a serene yet somewhat scary atmosphere. This place was where Pokémon from everywhere came and evolved.

Words of mouth about how wonderful and sacred this place was had reached Kaze since he was still very young. He had always wanted to be here, partially because of the desire to be as strong as his father. However, the reason for his departure today was not to evolve but to seek for a hidden item that Wigglytuff had placed somewhere deep down in this forest.

It would obviously be a Perfect Apple to Kaze as the hidden thing, so finding it would not be a demanding task.

"This forest is thicker than I had expected," Kaze said, clearing the branches away from his view. "It's a lucky thing that I haven't run into any wild Pokémon yet." Saying so but he knew he could handle a few of them pretty well thanks to all the training with Yuki.

"Grrr..."

It was not long until Kaze stumbled over a Monster House. Clenching his teeth, he let out a series of wide slashes. The defeated Pokémon collapsed before turning into ashes. Thinking the whole thing was over, Kaze was taken aback by the sound of steps.

"More of them is coming over, I'd better speed up."

A few moment later, he ended up at an empty clearing. There was nothing around him that could tell him whereabouts he should be next. All was the same, he was standing on a plot of land that had been recovering from the wildfire last summer. Then, realization struck him. Concentrating, Kaze emitted his aura into the surroundings. It did not take a long time before sign of heat caught his attention.

He went towards that route.

The only thing he did not know was that behind him, there were eyes watching him carefully...

* * *

A/N: So, how do you think about this one? I don't really know if there is a plot hole or the characters I built have such mediocre traits or not. I'm still trying my best to improve my writing skill, but I think it will take a long way. Anyway, my update schedule would be around a fortnight for each chapter if writer-block doesn't get in my way, so if you find my stories interesting, keep reading, will you?


	3. Dawn Arises

Do you believe in fate?

Many times I have asked myself whether my existence in this world is necessary or not. I have tried a lot to part that thought away from my mind, but to no avail as it kept engulfing my mind in the sea of endless regret.

I regretted not having done anything for him.

I regretted not having able to help with anything.

After all, I am just an outsider, a third force that Arceus had brought into this already peaceful world.

Sometimes, I wish I weren't born at all either in this world or the previous one. They all filled with sorrows and regretfulness. I always felt the anxiety running through my veins. I can never get that feeling out of my head. It drove me mad. I wish things hadn't happened that way. What if...

...

"Get away from me you mindless creatures," Kaze shouted. The infected Beedrills swarmed up and surrounded him. Litting a torch with a Blast Seed, he swung the thing around. The smoke coming off the torch made the Beedrills slowly get away, leaving an open space for Kaze to dash through.

Without hesitation, he ran as fast as he could. After a short while, he spotted a cave and immediately took cover inside it. All the buzzing sound passed through his hiding without even noticing his presence inside it. He heaved a deep sigh in relief. A moment passed and then Kaze decided to head further down the cave. To his surprise, this cave was once a mystery dungeon, but the anomaly trapped inside this cave had weakened enough that the whole maze-liked structure collapsed, leaving behind this original cave.

With paw tracing along the walk, Kaze held high the torch. In the middle of the way, he saw some unfamiliar inscriptions.

"They're unowns," he said, keeping the torch closer to the wall.

Ancient language revealed itself in front of his eyes. Kaze narrowed his eyes before decoding the words. Thankfully, since he had been taught by his father a bit about these symbols, he could make out some of the words, not fully understood but comprehensible.

 _"For those who seek resurrection, Moonlit Sanctuary is your destination. Eternity Fountain will shine upon the dearest wish, but beware, E-"_

The symbols were suddenly cut off at that point. There were large scratches over those letters which made Kaze stopped for a sec. However...

Kaze nearly burst into tears. He finally found a way to bring her back. But then, there was something that clicked inside his head. Maybe Wigglytuff had already known about this place but could not figure out what those words meant. Surprised and exhausted, Kaze leaned against the wall.

"Yuki, I'm almost there. Please wait for me, just a little bit more..."

...

"Congrat on your graduation, Kaze!" Wigglytuff cheered, along with the presence of the remaining Guild members, "You are now officially a member of the Explorer Federation."

Kaze did not show a single sign of joy about this achievement he got. He was in pain, deep sorrow. He had promised to do this with her, he had _made_ a promise. How could he possibly be joyous about this? In this mind right now, Moonlit Sanctuary was the only thing he thought of. Not until Wigglytuff called his name again had he snapped out of the thought.

"As expected from the Federation, they want you to arrive at Lively Town by noon to complete the procedure," said Chatot as a reminder.

No, he wouldn't be coming to Lively Town. His heart had decided for him where to go and he would only go to one place.

"Thank you," he said soullessly, "I'll take my leave now."

Said so and he left the room in everyone's surprise.

"Guildmaster, did he...?"

"I assume he did, my dear companion Chatot."

The routine started again, typical mechanism of a small Guild.

Meanwhile, in the place where all was a complete whiteness, a shadow slowly approached an unconscious creature. The shadow hestitated at first before reaching out its hand-liked shades of darkness, and then it lifted the creature up. "You don't belong to this place," it said in a low, crashing voice.

...

He slammed the cup of cheri root on the table in a way that it would break the thing in half. He was getting nowhere with the aim he had set for himself upon getting away from the place where his deepest memories were buried with her. All the information he had found was either useless or shallow about his destination. His rage seemed to spread into the air around as every other Pokémon appeared to stay away from him for good.

Only the bartender, who was a Spinda, had the courage, no a pretty close relationship with him to actually spark up a conversation.

"Moonlit Sanctuary... No, never heard of that," said the Spinda while wiping the dust off the glasses. "Have you tried talking to the mad Crookodile at the corner of the street? He seemed to know a lot about these things."

Taking another sip from the cup, Kaze heaved a deep sigh, "No, useless, he was just dancing around, acting like a complete lunatic." Depression revealed itself strongly on his face. It had been a month for this search of a seemingly non-existed place. Kaze was too tired at this point, and here he was, wandering around the world and finally arriving at Noe Town during an attempt to chase after the pieces he had been collecting since the day he encountered that inscription.

"Thanks for the treat." Kaze laid 200 Poké on the table before marching towards the door. Just as he was about to push through it, a voice whispered to him from the table next to the window.

 _"...Eternity Fountain, guarded by the angel of sky, grants wishes to passers-by who are willing to offer something in return."_

The sentence stunned Kaze. The mysterious Pokémon let out a mischievous giggle before taking out from it cape an old stained map and shoving it to Kaze. Kaze took a look at it. The red cross pointed directly the Eternity Fountain between the two places that Kaze could recognise immediately.

"Ha, this is fake." He slammed the table, staring at the caped Pokémon, "I've travelled through this whole world, seeing all the places, asking all who I could ask, and you think I'll be fooled by this?"

Said so and he pointed at the small alley between Chronicle Lake and Distorted Forest, "There is no such thing like this exists between these two bizarre places!"

The caped Pokémon did not respond, but at a glance, Kaze could saw it grinning.

 _"Nruter tahw uoy evah nekat!"_

Suddenly, a small light sphere sprung up from the map. It circled around Kaze before disappearing outside the downpour. He was still in a gobsmacked state when he saw something more intriguing. The caped Pokémon had vanished, lefting behind only a map and a crystallized key. The terrifying part did not end there. As Kaze as the bartender, he was shocked to realize that the Spinda had not seen anyone similar to the one he described.

Hesitating for a moment, he grabbed the map and the key, and dashed out, heading towards where he was destined to be.

* * *

A/N: Tada! We Treasure Daybreaks is finally back into action again. I finally found my inspiration to head back and make progress with this. This story will end in about 2-3 more chapters at least so keep reading, will ya? Wish you have a great day!


	4. Are These Linked?

I had no idea how long I was here. Consciousness went back to me for quite a time and all I could see was a complete darkness. My arms were tied up and I assumed I was blindfolded as well. I was trapped in a quite cramped place with four stone walls surrounding me while I was lying on the damp and mossy floor. How I knew that? He taught me a lot, especially the aura aspect. It did take me quite a time to figure out, but it was worth it.

Sometimes, I reckoned mostly at noon and dusk, there was a creature giving me apples and oran berries. I hesitated at first, thinking that those fruits could be poisoned. However, at this point, I had no will to live anymore. I took a bite and to my surprise, I lived.

Then one day, one of them came and told me that they would send me to somewhere else.

"Can you at least tell me where we are going?"

I asked to no response.

I could barely feel the cold walls around me anymore. I could only hear chatters and then a few seconds later, the sound of iron bars clashed against my ears. Those creatures lifted me up and tossed me into some source of a movable thingy as some wheeling sound popped up.

"Take her to Restoration Land..."

It wasn't loud but through missions with him, I had trained my ears to hear the sound that was way quieter than this. Restoration Land? That place sounded way too familiar, yet alas, my memories were just as messed up as a ball of yarn. There wasn't anything else for me to do, so I lied there, waiting...

...

Meanwhile, perplexity engulfed Kaze as he stood between a gigantic, seemingly endless forest and a far-stretching glistering lake where one of the time gears used to be. He followed the instruction on the map only to end up in this unusual place. Nothing clicked in his head at this point as the cross on the map pointed at nowhere. Still, it didn't stop him.

Searching high and low, finally, he spotted a small statue with a small key hole in the middle. The shape of the statue was oddly peculiar. Kaze could not figure out what Pokémon the statue resembled, but one thing for sure, he knew it would lead him to where he wanted to be. Withdrawing the crystal key from his strap bag, he hesitated at first before putting it inside the statue.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking violently. Kaze quickly grabbed hold of the nearby branches, bracing himself for collision. Then, the land began to crack, further and further, it gradually turned into a bottomless pit. It didn't take long for the quake to stop but looking down from the cliff he was standing, a sense of anxiety arose inside him.

"Do I really have to jump down?"

He asked himself, biting his lips. There was no other way but to go downward. Besides, how deep could this thing be? He tried to sense the surroundings with his aura but there was nothing down the hole.

"I've made it this far and I'm not going back!" he said with determination.

He started to collect nearby branches and tied them up to create a sturdy rope. After that, off he went into the void...

...

People said fate was cruel. I could understand.

I had always wanted to get rid of those thought, yet time and again, the image of him kept flashing through my memories. I mean I could just start a new life, being a dedicated berry farmer and lived my life peacefully in the Northern Region, but without him, I was completely lost. He was the guiding light to me. The very first moment I saw him, I instantly fell in love.

I still remembered vividly about the day I met him. He was lost, confused and couldn't even remember his name. We had such a great time travelling from place to place, doing all sort of missions. We even managed to get to the nearly highest rank in the Federation. Those were such glorious days. However, one day, he said he would go on a trip to Noe Town and since then... he didn't come back.

I longed for his return. The waiting game had never been too depressing for me to cope with like before. I decided to look for him. Yet alas, when I arrived at Noe Town, I was totally collapsed when all the searching I made always ended up: "I don't know who you are talking about." I was shocked, I thought he had abandoned me. However, I didn't give up hope.

"These are just new people coming to this town" was what I mentally told myself throughout the search for him.

At last, in the desperate attempt to track him down, I came across an old shop at the very corner of Noe Town. The bell on the door chimed, bringing a chilling wind across my spine. I started to look around. Familiar herbs and medicines entered my eyesight but only one thing caught my eyes was the fact these medicines were made out of extremely rare ingredients. My train of thought was interrupted when, from inside the shop, an oddly crashing voice spoke up.

"Looking for someone...?"

My fur at the end stood all up. I took a deep breath and asked back, "How did you know?" The speaker revealed with a big cape covering its body. I couldn't make out what Pokémon it was but that wasn't the issue for now. The creature went to the back of the shop again and brought out a crystal key and a map.

 _"...Eternity Fountain, guarded by the angel of sky, grants wishes to passers-by who are willing to offer something in return."_

It said something in the beginning but I couldn't hear it because it was too low. Nonetheless, the moment I took a look at the map, a lot of things clicked inside my head.

"No... this can't be..." I shouted in disbelief, "...the prophecy, it actually exists!"

All those years chasing after myths with him, this was the missing piece in that gigantic puzzle? The caped Pokémon let out a mischievous smile before going to the back of the store again. No, I have got to ask! Just as I entered the back, it was gone. This is weird...

I left the shop and it shocked me more to swallow down the fact that there were no shop existing at that place in the first place. My head was all buzzing with all what I had just witnessed. I took a look at the map again and off I went...

...

"Damn, I'm too late!"

He stood up, wiping the dust away from his arm. After adjusting the Federation's trademark, he started to investigate the place. He looked around, trying to spot any clue that could possibly be useful in the search for the one he needed. Hopeless, he heaved a deep sigh.

"I assume they spotted my presence here a long time ago. Seem like I have to practice using my shadow more."

Just as he was about to leave the place, a small cry echoed. Without delay, he headed straight to the source of the sound. Upon arriving, there was no one to be found, yet, just as he expected, there was a white headband with the Federation's mark on it. He smiled.

"Clever girl," he remarked in satisfaction, "you two never cease to surprise me, don't you?"

He held the headband closer to his scarf. "Let see where you are now..."

The two items glowed in their respective color and then, an image of a wagon appeared inside his head, following that was the picture of a moonlit forest, filled with strange plants that he hadn't seen before. Luckily, he knew where that was. He quietly said thank you in his head to her. Without her help, he couldn't have made it till this point. Still, guilt started to engulf him.

"No!"

He shouted just to get over the reminiscence.

"They shouldn't be that far ahead. I will catch up if I'm hurry..."

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you know? this story is kinda back. Sorry for not having posted anything for a seriously long amount of time. It's just I lost motivation and ideas to continue writing. I will stick with this one for now tho and hopefully it doesn't take me like another 7-8 months to put up a new chapter. I'm so sorry!


End file.
